Come Over For Coffee
by Breesecretdaughter
Summary: I don't even know. dirty LL


_**Disclaimer: don't own it, never will.**_

_**Warning: Dirty!**_

_**10:30 am**_

Lorelai was the only customer in the diner, which wasn't unusual for the time of day. The people who came in for breakfast had already left and the lunch crowd wasn't due in for another hour. The way she saw it, it wasn't entirely necessary for her to be at the inn because well, she needed her caffeine fix. And her Luke fix.

Luke was currently standing on his side of the counter and Lorelai was propped up on her stool, content as Luke traced small circles on the back of her left hand. With her right, she sipped on her coffee.

Lorelai put the now empty mug down. "Mmm. So good. One more cup, please?"

"You have a problem," Luke said with a light chuckle, not really wanting to lecture her today. Besides, he knew it was useless.

"I don't see it as a problem," she said as her finished refilling her mug.

Luke didn't reply immediately but instead reached for her hand again. He intertwined their fingers and their eyes met. "No?" he asked.

"No. My "problem" means I get to see you more often so how bad can it be?"

Luke smiled, "That's not a bad thing at all".

He very lightly pressed a kiss into her palm. _"Hmm, he's in an affectionate mood," Lorelai thought._

"Besides, I bet I can get you to like it".

"Hmm, I doubt it."

Lorelai just raised her eyebrows, accepting the challenge and a sparkle glimmered in her eyes. Luke watched her as she took a big sip of coffee, purposely leaving some on her lips.

"I bet I can," she repeated in a whisper before leaning up off her stool so her lips could make contact with his.

She lingered on his lips for a second then pulled back. His eyes were grinning when she looked at him. He leaned forward so he could kiss her again. He ran his tongue across her upper and lower lips, lapping up the last traces of coffee.

"Hmm, not horrible but I'm still not sure."

Lorelai giggled when he pushed the coffee on the counter closer to her. She took another sip and he immediately kissed her again.

"Like it?" Lorelai asked when he pulled his lips an inch away from hers.

Their lips connected. Luke murmured between kisses, "Still" _kiss, _"not" _kiss _"positive."

Their tongues started to make contact with each other and in the moment of passion, Lorelai fell off her chair, although gracefully and she was now standing on the opposite side of the counter as him as they made out. Deciding this wouldn't do, Lorelai determinately strode the few steps around to his side of the counter. She placed her palms over his chest and resumed kissing him.

Luke's hands were now sitting on her hips and when her tongue hit a particularly sensitive spot in his mouth, he clutched her assertively and pulled her into him so that space between them was now minimal. He was just beginning to get pretty handsy when they both heard the familiar dinging sound that filled the diner.

They both turned around, coyly, the expression on their faces like two kids who had been caught stealing cookies. Busted.

"Damn it, Kirk," Luke growled. Lorelai sighed. "Every time," he muttered.

Kirk sat down at the far end of the counter and nodded to Luke and Lorelai.

"Not next time," Lorelai hinted in a promising tone to him as she gathered up her purse and left for the inn.

_**3:37pm**_

"Hello?" Lorelai answered her cellphone. She gasped. "You're lying."

"Okay, fine, fine. I believe you."

She giggled giddily, "I definitely believe _that_._"_

"Bad boy!" Lorelai chastised to Luke on the other line. Sookie listened to Lorelai talk to her new boyfriend and couldn't help but feel happy for her. She was also, she had to admit, a little jealous. It wasn't that she wasn't happy with Jackson but a woman can't help but miss the beginning of a relationship.

"Luke?" she confirmed when Lorelai put down her phone.

"Yes" Lorelai said with a little longing, still clutching to the phone on the counter.

"How is everything going with you two?"

"Really good. In fact, I think I want to head out early to see him".

"To see him or _see _him?" Sookie winked.

"Sookie!"

"Oh come on, you have to give me details eventually."

"Eventually," Lorelai agreed.

"Have fun!"

_**4:00 pm**_

"Hey burger boy."

"Crazy coffee lady," Luke acknowledged.

"From what you told me on the phone, you don't think coffee is too crazy anymore."

"I didn't say the coffee is crazy. I said you're crazy."

Lorelai just shrugged like she couldn't deny it. "So you drank some while I was gone?"

"Black. No sugar or cream."

"Boring."

"Agreed," Luke said before leaning to whisper huskily through the hair covering her ear. "And like what I also said on the phone, I would like my coffee with…other ingredients".

She blushed.

He was staring right at her. She looked away shyly for a second and then held his gaze. It was intense. It was full of want.

"Is your shift almost over?"

"I wish".

_**4:30pm**_

Lorelai was still at the diner. She watched as many townies came in and were served by Luke. She couldn't help but notice that he was friendlier with them since their relationship started. He seemed just genuinely happier. He ranted less but still ranted appropriately when Lorelai liked it. He cared about so many things and he was passionate about her. She watched him walk around the diner, refilling coffee and tea for the Stars Hollow residents. When his back was to her, she took in his defined back and manly arms. Now that she knew what was under that flannel looked as good without the flannel, all she could do was imagine him not wearing it. Or in the case of today, she couldn't resist imagining him in nothing.

Luke could feel Lorelai's eyes on him. He knew at this point that she would be needing more coffee. He confidently stepped towards her ready to fill her up. As he leaned over her shoulder to pour her coffee cup on the counter he heard, "I want more than that".

"It's full."

"That's not what I meant."

She very quickly stretched her leg out and rubbed her foot on Luke's thigh. "I want more…"

Luke's breath hitched. "You'll definitely get more. Later."

He walked into the kitchen. Lorelai pouted. She wanted her Luke and she wanted him now.

_**4:35pm**_

Luke re-entered the dining area. Now he was unable to keep his eyes off of her. Today she was wearing a red V-neck t-shirt with girly lace sitting across her chest. He lowered his eyes across the curve of her hips to the knee length black skirt with a slight slit, maybe an inch or two above her knee revealing a little bit of her porcelain skin as the rest of her legs, apart from her knees, were concealed by knee high boots. When she stood up in the boots, she was about two inches taller than she normally was – making her almost six feet tall.

She pushed in her stool. "I'm gonna go. I have one thing to finish at the inn before I come back. You're not doing the dinner shift right?"

"Right."

"Good. I'm coming back to get some," she cleared her throat, "more coffee. At six."

"Good," Luke smirked appreciating the innuendo.

She leaned in quickly over the counter for a peck goodbye. She smiled over her shoulder on her way out the door because Luke, of course, was still watching her.

_**6:06 pm**_

Lorelai sauntered in to the diner. She barely acknowledged Lane or Caesar who were covering diner as she headed for the curtains concealing the door upstairs.

"Knock, knock" she said in a singing tone as she opened the door. Luke didn't understand why she said this if she was just going to open the door anyways. He didn't mind though. Her company was always welcome.

She found him with a beer in hand. Take out boxes were on the table.

"Beer?"

"Absolutely," she accepted. He grabbed one from the fridge for her, opened it and handed it to her. She took the first sip then grabbed him for a hello kiss.

"Hello," Luke said. "Food?"

"I love how well you know me".

_**6:41pm**_

Dinner was eaten. They both were finishing their second beers. "So about that aforementioned coffee?" Lorelai said suggestively.

"As promised," Luke gestured to an already brewing pot behind them on the counter.

She smiled.

"How about this time, I serve the coffee to you?" she decided getting a mug from his cupboard. "This time you're getting it right. Cream and sugar tonight for the burger boy."

She made quick work of stirring everything into the mug. Then, she placed herself on his lap – the mug in hand. "Where's yours?" he asked.

"Well, I know you like your coffee mixed with other flavours. Cream, sugar and Lorelai?"

"Especially Lorelai."

She tilted the mug to his lips so he could sip it.

"Too hot?" she worried and put the mug down. She touched his lips.

"No, no. The perfect amount of hot," was his response. He kissed her fingertips as they left his lips. He took in the beautiful woman who just shifted to face him in his lap. She raised her eyebrow, slightly at his comment. God, was that ever sexy to Luke.

Luke maneuvered his body, hoisting Lorelai to come into closer contact with him. At the same time he touched her mid back, embracing her feminine form into his masculine one. She draped her arms loosely around his shoulders. Their eyes made quick contact before their lips did. With his larger lips warm on her smaller ones, she moaned.

"Love the taste of coffee on you".

"Tastes like you," he said on her lips.

Lorelai's fingers were pulling lightly and twisting his hair. His tongue licked her upper lip then her lower one. It was asking for entrance into her mouth which she more than willingly granted. Their tongues circled one another's in a long kiss. Luke broke it before feathering kisses across her cheek, jaw, neck and collarbone. He was holding onto her so tightly. His grip created a pleasurable contrast to how light his kisses were.

When Luke hit a sweet spot between her left collarbone and the top of her chest, her hands fell from his hair. They were now sitting numb at her sides.

"Guh," Lorelai released.

Luke continued placing wet kisses in that spot while his hands found their way under her top. Lorelai squirmed. Her squirm turned into a thrust, which turned into a gyration. Luke picked up on the pattern of her movements so now their bodies were making rhythmic contact.

"Luke," Lorelai said softly.

"Mmm," was his content reply. His eyes were glued to the swell of her breasts, below her collarbone where he was still kissing. He kissed her there now lightly, alternating between placing kisses and staring at her body.

Her hands became alive again and pulled his out from under her shirt. She placed them on her chest and arched backwards, in pleasure. This position, Luke thought, made it easy to lift her shirt off and pull it over her head. Now in her bra, Lorelai began undoing the buttons on his flannel, keeping them one for one. She succeeded in tugging it off his arms along with the black shirt underneath.

She stared down at his muscular chest. A glint of sweat was making his definition more apparent. She bit her lip apprehensively. Dayum, she thought. She pressed her palms into his pecs, supporting her weight on him. Her hands left his chest and onto his muscular stomach but her lips placed delicate wet kisses above her hands.

"So nice," she murmured between strategically placed kisses. Luke was fumbling with the clasp on her white bra. Her lips moved lower to join her hands around his navel.

Both of them were panting. Shallow breaths could be heard amongst kissing sounds and low moaning. She felt her bra become loose around her back so she pulled back from Luke so it could fall off her shoulders.

She saw Luke's eyes glaze over with lust at the sight of her heaving breasts. She kissed his lips and their chests made contact – bare skin to bare skin. Her nipples became erect at this, which drove Luke nuts to feel on top of him. Lorelai could feel what this did to him. The evidence was pressed against her inner thigh.

Her firm straddling position loosened as Lorelai cupped him over his jeans. He grunted. Through denim she could only grip so much. Not enough, in her opinion. She undid the button and unzipped him. Feeling less constrained, Luke sighed appreciatively. She reached inside his cotton boxers, coaxing him out. It felt so good for him that when he reacted it was almost shocking and he jerked away for a second. The chair scraped against the kitchen floor. Lorelai laughed under her breath then touched him a second time.

She could feel the effect of her own arousal building up. She stroked him once up and once down then let go.

"Take me to your bed."

Silently agreeing that he didn't want to go too far in his kitchen, he scooped her body in his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Topless and with jeans touching jeans he carried her effortlessly to his bed. While, normally it would have been effortlessly but in his current state it was a little harder.

Or a lot harder as Lorelai could confirm.

She pulled her pants swiftly down her legs the moment she made contact with the bed then made quick work of Luke's jeans and boxers. Oh yes, it was _definitely _harder.

They looked into each other's eyes. Lorelai raised her finger in a 'come here' type of way. He obliged. She lay her back down and slid farther across the bed so her feet couldn't touch the ground anymore. This gave Luke room sit before her.

Luke played with the elastic strap of her underwear, the last article of clothing she wore. Under them, he pressed his index and middle finger each on one of her outer lips, applying just the right amount of pressure. Curious to how wet she was, he briefly slid his index on her opening but not in. Not yet. His finger slipped back up and then both fingers spread her more open. He lightly stroked her clitoris three times.

Lorelai whimpered out, "yes." Her eyes rolled back contently.

"So wet."

He used his whole hand to press into her folds hard then he withdrew his hand. He touched his way up to her face and stroked her cheek.

"So sweet," he said kissing her lips.

"That felt goo-od," Lorelai encouraged.

Luke pulled back from her and she watched with curious eyes. He pumped himself twice before bringing his tip to her sensitive centre. He rubbed himself against her clit over her panties and Lorelai responded by closing her legs, adding more friction. Luke let out a low grunt. His dick pressed pressure once. He pulled back then pressed one more time.

"Legs up," he ordered.

With her legs in the air, Luke took hold of her panties and pulled them higher until they fell off her ankles and onto the floor. She placed her feet down on the bed. Her knees were bent and he knelt between them.

"Please, Luke."

She grazed his balls, loving the feeling of him in her hands and loving the effect this had on him. She gripped him tight and slowly as he hovered over her. Their centres were touching now.

He entered her quickly and laid still. She adjusted to the feeling. She moaned and grabbed his biceps tightly. "Now," she nodded.

Luke thrust into her long and hard but at a moderately slow pace. It felt so good every time he finished a thrust deep inside. She felt herself becoming tighter with each thrust. But they were too far apart. "Faster." Luke pumped into her, keeping up with her request, sure of her satisfaction by the sounds she was making. "Oh God. Mmm. Good. Luke, yes."

She jolted. She felt the heavy waves rip through her entire body at once. It was one of those orgasms that immediately surpassed tingles. It was just numbness and relaxation. It was almost hard to breathe but in a good way. She shook on the outside and the inside, each contraction making her feel tighter to Luke. Eventually after she felt each spasm pass, the tingling feeling appeared.

She exhaled. Luke looked down at her. Her cheeks were flush and her lips were the deep crimson shade they turned after she climaxed. Her hair was messy and her forehead sweaty. He saved the best part for last, her eyes. She looked so calm, her eyes sparkling blue around dilated pupils. She said in a breathy whisper, "now…you."

Luke was on the verge of exploding inside of her when she pulled him out. He was curious what she was going to do. "What do you want? Huh?"

"Errrgh," was all he could manage as she pumped him with her fist and lightly circled her thumb on his tip. Luke was still on top of her, making it a slightly awkward position for her to touch him. She also wanted to see him. She moved to sit up at the same time he was leaning backward in pleasure. He rested on his arms. From this angle, he had the whole view of her body and she could concentrate on the task at hand. _In _hand.

"You like?"

She stroked him up, down, up, down. She played with his balls this time, fumbling them around in her palm. She wasn't sure how much more he could take. She placed a kiss on his tip. With her tongue, she licked the length of his shaft. She gripped the bottom and licked the tip. She stroked the tip and then licked his base. Then her hands guided her mouth always touching firmly where her tongue and lips would taste just seconds later. Up and down.

"Want."

"Want what, handsome?"

"Need."

"Let it out. Come on. Come for me."

"I'm gonna…oh yeah," he let out the deepest guttural moan – a sound so sexy to Lorelai. She was still stroking him and continued until she felt the warmth of his first shot of cum in her hands. He leaned her down towards him so her chest came into contact with his second load. He had never finished there before but she didn't mind. It felt nice. She touched her tits enticingly, rubbing the white cream into her skin, hoping to create a visual for Luke to enjoy.

"Oh my God, Lorelai," Luke exhaled. "Amazing".

"Yeah…" she agreed.

They lay they for a while in silence until Luke whispered to her, "You look so beautiful right now".

"Thank you. I feel so good."

He reached up and stroked her side. "To your liking?"

"You bet, stud," she lay down next to him and kissed him twice. The first kiss longer than the second. "I'm still all tingly, I swear to God."

Luke raised his eyebrows. "Right here?" he questioned lightly touching her wetness.

"There," Lorelai clarified as he traced his fingers along her womanhood. Luke looked down the length of their bodies lying on the bed together and suddenly felt the urge for round two. He excitedly shifted his body down her legs, sitting between them as she spread them. He pushed two fingers up inside her. When he removed them, he brought them to his mouth, inhaling before licking his fingers clean. He was so turned on again. Deciding he didn't have enough, he brought his lips to nip at her lower lips and occasionally slipped out his tongue, the silk of his tongue pressing against the silk of her clit. She was squirming uncontrollably. His tongue began to insistently lap all around her and his index and middle were pumping in and out.

She was making incomprehensible sounds. His fingers went in deep and made exploring circles so they could please every inch of her walls. "Oh my God. Luuuuuke. You do that so damn good. Fuck."

"Yeah?"

"Don't stop."

He couldn't even if he wanted to. While still withdrawing and entering his fingers, he poked at her clit with her tongue in satisfying jabbing motions. Lorelai let out shaky breaths.

"Beautiful. Need to be in you, beautiful."

Lorelai bucked her hips, assenting to his request. "You on top this time," he panted. He grabbed her hips and pulled her up then sunk onto his back, not letting go of his grip the whole time. Lorelai looked down at his undeniable erection. It was throbbing up towards her. Big. Hard. Pulsing.

She bit her lip as she sunk down on it. She would never get sick of that feeling. He filled her so completely. She flexed her muscles voluntarily around Luke.

"Uuhhhhh. Jesus. Holy. So hot. So tight. That is gooooood."

She was riding him. She watched his eyes as they watched her breasts bouncing. She made a vibrating sound as she moved up and down, unable to control the humming in her throat.

"Y-y-e-e-e-sss, Luke. So good!"

He grabbed her butt. "Oh yeah. Ready? I'm so close"

"Just a few more seconds," she asked for. He did his best to meet that command but on his third thrust he began to come undone.

"Fuck yeah."

Feeling him hot inside her made her finish too and her contractions helped him release everything he had into her.

She pulled him out of her and collapsed onto his manly and supportive frame.

"I can't move," she breathed.

"Good. I don't want you to."

"Hmmm," Lorelai hummed and smiled at his affections. She kissed his chest where her chin was resting. "I love you, Luke."

He stroked her black hair behind her ear. "Love _you, _Lorelai. So much."

_**8:15pm**_


End file.
